


The Many Misadventures of Amity Blight

by Twixster



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, I love you though, also I'm sorry Amity, also jesus christ i didn't mean to make this as depressing as it is but we're rolling with it, might be some lumity at the end, mild Adventures In the Elements spoilers, we'll see kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixster/pseuds/Twixster
Summary: After an unsuccessful all night study session on plant magic, Amity has an event-filled Sunday checklist she has to survive through. Hopefully nothing terrible will happen at all. (Note: Lots of bad stuff is going to happen)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Many Misadventures of Amity Blight

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a character study of Amity herself. Just headcanons of what the top student's day is like, her fears and home life.
> 
> It's moreso “what-if” scenario looking at possibilities of Amity’s strict home life, and a bunch of headcanons I've had about Amity and her family. 
> 
> I’ve really, really wanted just a focus story on Amity as a character but when I realized there was none, I decided to make one myself!
> 
> It's going to follow 4-5 chapters all based upon Amity's "Schedule". Each one is going to get worse than the last, so buckle up folks.

Early morning flying demons, perched on the chimneys of houses in Bonesborough, screeched as they awoke. Shopkeepers were just beginning the setup of their stands in the marketplace. The sun was rising on the Boiling Isles.

However, for one witch in particular, the night was still young.

A disheveled Amity Blight sat hunched over her desk, eyes unfocused as she raised a finger up to the potted seed ahead of her. Papers filled with notes and textbooks on plant magic covered the space around her haphazardly. A paper just below her left hand had scribbled notes of annoyance plastered all over it.

She had just planned on staying up a few hours extra to prep her plant presentation for class on Monday. Grow some flowers without a training wand. Earn an easy A. Simple, right?

Not for the abomination track witch.

What Amity had _not_ planned was staying up until 5 AM trying to get her dumb marigold flowers to grow.

Amity glanced upwards towards a passage out of the textbook she used as a reference. _'Marigolds are a common human world flower. They are incredibly simple to grow, even for humans!'_ She glared at the message. It basically screamed at her, _'Yeah, you dumbass! Even humans can do this, so you just suck!'_

“Well, if any human can do it…” She mumbled to herself. “...So can I…” She focused her lackluster energy into creating a spell circle a few inches above the planted seed. As she finished the small spell, the soil in the pot began to shake. Amity lifted her head up in surprise as a stem began to sprout from the ground, snaking upwards slowly. The witch did a mini fist-pump in the air, whispering _‘YES!’_ to herself. She smiled in relief. She moved her hands to pick up the pot.

...And as soon as she did, the stem shriveled up as if she had poisoned it. It fell to the ground with a pathetic whine.

Amity’s smile dropped, and so did all of her hopes and dreams.

Amity wanted to scream. She whimpered in exhaustion, setting the pot down and slumping to the floor, falling out of her chair and making several papers flutter down with her.

She held her hands to her face as she screamed into her palms. As soon as her fit was over she moved her hands, glowering at the ceiling of her room. In a last ditch effort to make her stress levels go down, she gave herself a fake smile.

“It’s fine, Amity!” She told herself. “It’s _perfectly. Fine._ I mean, one silly plant isn’t a reflection of you as top student. Nope, not at all. Not as a witch, and _definitely_ not as a Blight.” She forced out a painful laugh. Her pep talk only made herself feel worse.

She sat up from her position on the floor, looking at the mess that was her plant-magic studying area. Then she glanced up at the wooden clock above it.

Amity groaned. “I should really be getting to bed…”

She picked herself up, dusted herself off, and began re-organizing her plant magic notes and textbooks she had bought herself. The notes clicked into place in her binder right into the slot they should be in, and she carefully put the textbooks back in their places on her bookshelves. She pushed the pot of empty hopes to the side to deal with later.

Amity barely gave herself enough time to get changed for bed, crashing straight into her bed sheets as exhaustion swept over her. All-nighters weren’t uncommon for the top student, but even if the next day was a Sunday, she still had a lot of stuff to do. And an early morning wakeup call to boot. Maybe she could pack in just a half hour of sleep to help her through her schedule.

She closed her eyes, letting her fatigued head go quiet as she drifted off…

“...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

_...Or so she thought._

The witch slammed her fist directly onto the head of her shriek-alarm clock, making the monster cry out in pain as it shut its trap.

Amity rolled over, eyes wide and absolutely exhausted. She nearly cried at the sight of the rising sun out of her window.

“Today’s gonna be a _great day_ .” She sighed to herself. That pep talk was even _less_ convincing.

The young witch threw herself off the bed with unenthusiasm. She trudged over to her wardrobe and haphazardly grabbed a black sweater from its hanger, as well as some abomination-purple leggings.

Grumbling and rubbing her head, she walked towards her bathroom to get ready for an event-filled Sunday. She just hoped she could survive it…

-

After getting changed, brushing her hair and teeth, tying it back into its usual ponytail, and doing her makeup, she grabbed her planner and flipped to the schedule she had created for Sunday.  
  
“Early morning private lessons with Mrs. Calendula at 7, then to Miss Lilith for our regular private lessons… Finish Mom’s shopping list, come home and cook dinner, then go to the library and do the extra credit work until 7...” She whispered the checklist to herself. “What fun.”

Considering that the Emperor’s Coven looked for a wide array of magic knowledge in all Covens, Amity put it upon herself to branch out to magic classes outside Abominations. She had been signing up for every class possible, be it _Intermediate Potions and Brews,_ _Honors Beast-Keeping,_ or even the school's beginner choir for Bard Magic.

However, things took a turn for the worse when she signed up for the beginner's plant magic course.

She was struggling.

That's right, _the_ perfect top student, Amity Blight, was struggling in a class.

She just couldn’t stand that she was having a hard time. She tried not to let it show that it was really irking her. But that facade was quickly slipping with every C she got in presentations. Tests on content? A+, a usual 90-100% result. But actual plant magic? Gods, no.

It did _not_ look pretty on her report card, and it certainly didn’t look good when she had to explain the low B to her parents.

To counter this, Amity and her very upset mother called the teacher and set up private lessons for Amity every Sunday. What Amity didn’t understand was why the teacher for the plant track wanted her to wake up for private lessons so early. 

Luckily, at this time of day, her entire family was still asleep. _Including_ Edric and Emira. During weekdays the two tormented her day to day. At least getting up so early had _some_ perks.

She grabbed the potted plant, as well as the binder that held all of her tests and notes for the week.

Amity’s 5:45 wakeup call allowed for her to get ready and do a bit of her chores before leaving. After the Covention, her dad had let the house cleaners off duty for the next month. Amity had to take their place for the embarrassment to the family that was her cheating in the witch’s duel. Today, she’d clean a few of the rooms in the house and complete the shopping list her mother gave her yesterday.

On her way to tidy up her father's study room, she passed by a torn up, painted family portrait laying sadly on the floor of the upstairs hallway. Apparently Edric had kept that bat he had caught on _The Knee_ , and thought it'd be a _great_ idea for him and Emira of them to let it loose in the house. _Let's just say the bat didn't like the portrait all that well._

The two had tried to hide it from their parents, but Amity managed to rat them out for it and finally get them in trouble for something besides the Library Incident.

She grabbed the torn portrait and tucked it under her armpit. Mom had gotten mad that no one had cleaned the mess up yet, so Amity decided to take it into her own hands.

Amity went down to the first floor, and stopped to put the painting in the garbage. Amity's family was lucky to afford a monster disposal system. The living garbage can chewed up the painting like a shredder. Afterwards, she made her way to their closet full of cleaning supplies, grabbing a feather duster and a garbage bag.

She moved back upstairs, and to her dad's study room. With the open hand she had, she pushed the large wooden door open.

The room was dimly lit by candles, positioned all around the room. A curtained, arched window sat above Mr. Blight's desk, showing off an ink quill pen and several signed documents. To the sides lay hundreds of books written on magic, magic history and just about all the information you could ever want on the Boiling Isles. As well as that, many potions of varying color and outcome lay on shelves hung on the walls. There was one yellow potion bottle placed on display atop a pedestal to the side that read, _'A potion a day keeps the curse at bay.'_ A poster hung on the right wall depicted members of the Emperor's Coven performing magic, and before that was an Emperor's Coven uniform.

The Blight family was just about the most important family in town. Both parents were members of the Emperor's Coven. Ed and Em were incredibly gifted Illusionist Coven Members. And Amity Blight was top student at Hexside School of Magic and Demonics.

However, most of the time Amity never felt like a top student. She felt more like the weak link in the bloodline of people who actually mattered.

The memory of her marigolds failing to grow plagued her mind as she cleaned out emptied potion bottles and ironed her dad's uniform.

 _"It's fine, right?"_ Amity thought to herself. _"I mean, I'm going to Mrs. Calendula's for a reason, after all. I can get rid of this painfully obvious weak spot in my magic, and I won't have this feeling anymore."_ Amity frowned. _"Hopefully..."_

None of her pep talks had been convincing all morning. She'd been getting private lessons for weeks, and she's been getting nowhere.

At times, she thought about trying to talk to Willow again, maybe ask her a few tips and tricks to help her out. Amity had seen what she did that day when she switched immediately to the advanced plant magic class, and, while she would never admit it out loud... Willow's magic was _impressive_. Stronger than what she had previously thought. Maybe Amity could go to Willow's doorstep, and apologize for what she said and did in the past. Maybe Willow would forgive her, and they could have another study session together, like old times...

That thought was comforting in theory, but... Would Willow even want to help her again? Amity doubted it. Willow probably despised her, and Amity understood that. So that notion was out of the question...

Amity noticed a small wet patch on the floor directly in front of her. Most definitely some acidic chemical her father used in one of his potions. The liquid chewed away at the carpet, and the odor was awful. Most definitely nitric acid.

Amity simply sighed and brought up a hand, created a relatively large summoning circle. "Abomination, rise." She snapped her fingers, and out from the ground came a slimy, purple abomination around the height of Amity's knee. She pointed her finger towards the acid, and the creature obeyed, its form turning to mush as it soaked up the chemical into its body.

She opened the garbage bag in her hands and motioned for her abomination to jump in. As usual, it did so without second thought, and Amity closed up the bag. She sighed. _At least I have abominations as a confidence booster..._

The sleep deprived Amity simply shook her head, slung the bag over her shoulder, and left the room without a second glance.

When she was done with cleaning the room, the clock hit 6:15. It was about a 20 minute stroll to Mrs. Calendula's greenhouse, meaning she had around 15 minutes to eat breakfast. Crunched for time, sure, but manageable.

Amity tossed the bag into the demonic disposal, and made her way to the pantry. She grabbed a box of _Scream-o's_ , which was not only a lazy attempt at a Boiling Isles themed cereal, but wasn't even really screaming cereal. It just tasted like dusty chocolate powder and made little crackling noises from time to time.

Amity moved her way to the family dining room, which had a massive long table and a grand chandelier hanging over it. She sat where her mom would sit at the end of the table, pouring the cereal into a bowl, followed by a pitcher of spider-demon milk.

She took one bite, before her mind began to wander once more.

Usually, some of the servants would be here by now, doing the chores Amity had to do. But it was her punishment to do their job. She was the one who cheated. Even if it wasn't her fault at all, or if she tried explaining the situation over and over and over. It didn't matter. Her future was in jeopardy. The Emperor's Coven saw how much of a failure she was. She wouldn't be surprised if her own parents decided not to recruit her for the Coven. The Blight name was tarnished that day, all because of her own actions. 9 years of unwavering dedication to training magic, gone. All because of one slip up she made.

It wasn't Lilith who made the decision to have her use a power glyph. It was Amity who followed through with it. Her parents were sure of it. And Amity was starting to feel sure of it too.

Ever since that day, Amity's been having nightmares of the future. Her eyelids grew heavy, dropping her spoon as sleep overwhelmed her.

...

_Amity sat on one end of the sofa while her siblings sat at the other end. Apparently, mom and dad had a very important announcement to make to them. And it had Amity completely on edge._

_"Aww, what's wrong, Mittens?" Emira raised an eyebrow at Amity's nervous attitude. "Afraid dad's gonna chew you out for getting 89% on the last exam?"_

_Amity furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth to object, but for some reason, her voice just didn't seem to work. Her siblings just laughed at her as mom and dad skipped into the room, holding two packages. They each had eager smiles plastered on their faces, and the way they even came into the room was giddy._

_"We've got some great news!" Mr. Blight shook the box in front of him. "The uniforms have finally come in!"_

_Amity perked up at the mention of uniforms._

_Mrs. Blight began tearing open the box in her hands. "And they're just your sizes! After all these years, your training has all come to this..." She pulled out a fresh, clean, white and black uniform and bird mask. "We've finally come to the day... Where we get to welcome you into the Emperor's Coven with us!"_ _Mom and dad held the_ _uniforms boldly before them._

_The three of them gasped. The prestige honor to serve under the Emperor, was finally in front of them. Amity nearly had tears in her eyes. All these years, and she was finally here, making her childhood dream a reality._

_Suddenly, her parents turned directly to Ed and Em. She felt like the couch had become 10 feet longer than before._

_"Edric and Emira Blight... we have the prestige honor of giving you your official Emperor's Coven uniform!" Her dad boomed in high praise._

_The twins' jaws hung open in pure shock._

_"Dad..."  
_

_"This is..."_

_Mr. Blight laughed. "You know, your mother and I were the same way when we got our uniforms. Come here and give me a hug, won't you? I'm so proud of you." Amity's dad held his arms open._

_Amity's siblings had tears in their eyes. They chuckled, practically jumping at their dad, wrapping their arms around him. Her mother giggled in amusement, joining the group hug._

_Amity couldn't understand what was happening._

_She felt as if the couch drifted away further and further. She blinked, confused._

_"Wh-What about me?" Her voice returned to her in the form of a weak stutter. Her parents turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "Where's... where's my uniform?"_

_"What do you mean, 'your uniform'?" Mr. Blight's proud smile twisted to a disappointed scowl. "We don't have a uniform for you, Amity."_

_"Why." She stood up. "Why not? D-Didn't I earn one like them?" She threw out her hand in the direction of Ed and Em. She was shaking. This couldn't be happening. This was her future. She couldn't let this happen. "I'm just as good as them, right? I-I don't understand..."_

_"No, Amity." Her mother let go of her siblings, and faced her. "You've embarrassed us. You're the only witch to ever cheat on a witches duel against a human. You're nothing close to your brother and sister."  
_

_Almost in unison, her mother and father left her siblings and walked towards her. The sofa she was sitting on suddenly disappeared, and Amity fell to her knees. She stared up at her parent's cold, disappointed glare. Behind her parents, her siblings just smirked. Anger bubbled in Amity, trying to form but failing miserably. Amity turned to her mother and father, hands clasped together._

_"P-Please, I'll do anything. I-I can show you that I'm above cheating, I-I can..." Her voice cracked in a desperate attempt to contain herself. She heard herself sniffle. "I-I-I..."_

_"They're so gifted in their magic." Her father continued, talking over her silent sobs. "But you? You can barely grow a pot of flowers. Your abomination work is slacking. You're slipping behind, day after day after day. Don't you see?"_

_"You're weak."_

_"You don't deserve the prestige of the Emperor's Coven. In fact..."  
_

_Amity felt weightless as her father yanked her off the ground by her abomination track cowl. She kicked desperately as if Mr. Blight was choking her._

**_"You're no daughter of ours."_ **

...

Amity woke up in tears.

She looked around. She was the only one in the room, and her soggy Scream-o's sat depressingly in its bowl. Amity shakily sighed. It was all just a dream. But every single time she had it, it started becoming more and more real. Consuming her mind.

It took a moment to collect herself, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see the time written on the clock.

_6:55._

Amity cursed. She must've let her exhaustion get the best of her again. She sat up, grabbing the bowl and tossing it into the sink, wasting all of the cereal she was going to eat. She haphazardly shoved the cereal box and milk back into their places.

_There's no time to eat._

She made a mad dash for the door, cradling the potted plant in her arms. Of course, she still felt absolutely drained of all energy. 35 minutes of sleep just made her feel worse.

What wasn't going to make her feel worse?

Before leaving, she made one more glance back at the Blight Manor.

Everyone was still asleep, except for her. She had important things to do, after all. She wasn't going to let herself slip up and stop for one second. Not again. Her nightmares weren't going to bring her down. Not now, and not ever. She had to prove herself to her parents.

She had to prove herself to her.

Amity sprinted down the front gates, and towards Mrs. Calendula for her 7 AM private lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, whenever I write more improv style my brain just immediately goes for the darkest options in turns of writing
> 
> I lowkey want to retitle this to “The Author tortures Amity for 4-5 chapters straight.” I love her though! She’s my favorite character in the show right now.
> 
> I swear, as soon as we get 1 episode with Amity's family this story'll be so dated.
> 
> Also hey, if any of you guys do have any good Amity fanfiction, I'd love some more recommendations! Idc if it's lumity or not, lol.


End file.
